Two Days
by VeryRachelBerry
Summary: Ron has two days to tell Hermione how he feels. Will they stay the best of friends, or will the golden trio fall apart?
1. She Arrives

Ron has two days to tell Hermione how he feels about her. A whole new realationship begins, and the two teens find romance, fights, and a bunch of other stuff. Will they forever stay friends, or will the famous golden trio fall apart? R/Hr 

Chapter 1

Ron was flattening out his hair in front of the mirror of his room. Ginny, passing by saw this, and walked in."Nervous much?" She asked.  
"NO!" Ron said a little too quickly. "Why would I be nervous? I'm not nervous"  
"Please! This is the tenth time you've messed with your hair this morning, you're wearing Hermione's favorite cologne(too much by the way!), and your hands are shaking!" Ginny said, counting off each thing on her fingers.  
"What? I can't look nice?" Ron asked, his ears red.  
"Come on! You know Hermione's coming today, and you'll have only two days to tell her that you're madly in love with her!" Ginny said emphising the word "madly".  
"I don't have any idea what you're talking about!" Ron lied.  
"Oh sure! Oh, and by the way, your shirt's inside out!" Ginny giggled before walking out of Ron's room, closing the door behind her. Ron turned scarlet, and fixed his shirt.

Ding Dong! He heard minutes later."Ginny!" He heard some one squeal downstairs. He knew emediately, that it was Hermione.  
"Hermione!" Ginny squealed back. Ron could hear Hermione greet Mrs. Weasley.  
_Oh my God! Hermione's here!_ Ron thought to himself, as he tried to fix his hair again. His hands were shaking so much, that all he did was make it messier. He ran down the stairs, but slowed down just as he got to the bottom, as not to look stupid. He saw Mrs. Weasley finally let Hermione out of her grasp and walk away to the kitchen."Ron!" Hermione squealed when she noticed Ron coming down the stairs. She ran up to him and gave him a hug. Ron didn't want to let go, but did pull away after a moment. When they broke apart, Hermione looked Ron up and down, as if expecting something different about him. She did notice a difference and said,  
"Oh my gosh, Ron! You've already grown almost six inches! It's only been what? Two months! And your hair's gotten longer too! You look good! I mean, uh, er, um, uh-"  
"-Will you excuse us for a sec?" Ginny asked interupting Hermione's babbling, and before Ron could even answer, she had already dragged Hermione into the next room.  
"What are you doing? You're acting like a babbling idiot! You have to play hard to get, not hard to understand! Act like you don't like him, like you don't care!" Ginny excaimed once they were out of the earshot from Ron.  
"But if I play hard to get, how is he sopposed to know I like him? He won't! And then he won't do anything, and everything will be ruined!" Hermione said, her hands over her face in frustration.  
"It's okay! And by playing hard to get, he's gonna want to get you! Seeing you not care, makes him want you to care! Just go back there, and act like none of that happened! Just keep him quessing!" Ginny said and started to walk back into the living room.

_Did Hermione just say I look good? Or did she mean that in a friendly way? Or a sarcastic way? _Ron thought as he waited for Hermione and Ginny to come back from whatever it was they were doing. He was pulled out of his thoughts, as they re-entered the room.

They were all silent for a moment, no one really knowing what to say. Finally Ron asked,  
"So, how has your summer been so far? What've you been doing?"

Ginny locked eyes with Hermione and mouthed, 'hard to get'. Hermione nodded, not really knowing exactly what to say though."Oh just...you know...stuff." She replied. Ginny gave her a thumbs up sign, when Ron wasn't paying attention to her. Hermione smiled weakly.

_I still don't get how this is sopposed to help! What if Ron doesn't want to guess!_ _What if he doesn't care what I "play!" __What if, what if, what if!_ Hermione asked herself in her head. Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley entered the room.

"Lunch is ready!" She said and walked right back into the kitchen. Ron was starving as always, and started to head to the dining room to eat, but Ginny grabbed his arm, holding him back.  
"Bloody Hell! What're you doing? I'm hungry!" Ron exclaimed.  
"Language Ronald, although I have to say, I am quite hungry too. Just let him eat, Ginny!" Hermione said.  
"Hold on, I'll be there in a sec. I just have to tell Ron something." Ginny replied. Hermione just shrugged her shoulders and walked away.

"You need to do something romantic with Hermione!" She said once Hermione was gone."What?" Ron asked confused.  
"You need to do something really romantic with ehr that she'll love, and then you can tell her how you feel, and you guys can get together!" Ginny explained.  
"And what exactly do you reckon I can do with Hermione that's romantic?" Ron asked.  
"I don't know yet, but you'll think of something! And you have to do it in two days, since Harry's coming. He'll want to hang out with you guys and could interupt something on accident!" Ginny said matter-of-factly.  
"How in the world do you expect me to come up with a romantic date in two days? It'll be hard enough just to ask her to come! I need more time than that! Can't you keep Harry away or something?" Ron asked becoming very frustrated.  
"I don't know how your going to invent the perfect date in two days, so don't ask me!" Ginny said and then started to walk to lunch with Ron following behind her, not knowing what else he could do.

All through lunch Ron tried to think of ways her could get Hermion alone so that he could do something romantic. _Why does Harry have to come in two days?_ Ron thought to himself. _Why not in five days? Or a week? Or nat at all! _Ron thought.  
"Ron. Ron! RON!" Hermione yelled at Ron during lunch.  
"What?" Ron asked obliviously, suddenly pulled out of his thoughts.  
"You've spilled food and juice all over yourself! What are you thinking?" Hermione asked trying hard not to laugh. Ginny, it seemed, didn't even bother trying, for she was laughing completely uncontrollably. Ron had been so lost in his thoughts, that he hadn't even realized he was making a complete fool of himself infront of Hermione, by spilling food all over his front.  
"Oh no!" Ron exclaimed trying to clean himself up.  
"It's okay! I'll help you!" Hermione said as she grabbed some napkins and tried to help Ron clean off his shirt.  
"I have to go!" Ron said and ran up the stairs to his room, where he stayed for the rest of the day. Hermione just stood there with napkins in her hands, a sad look on her face.

that was a really short chapter, but i wanna know what y'all think!


	2. Fights, Questions, and Suprises

Chapter 2 

Ron spent pretty much the whole day in his room. He was afraid he might do something stupid again, and he really needed some time to think about what he could do with Hermione that was romantic. So far, he had nothing. After quite awhile, Ron finally went downstairs. He walked slowly down the stairs to find Hermione curled up in a ball on the couch reading a book.  
_Figures!_ thought Ron. Not wanting to disturb her, he quietly sat down beside her and said nothing. She looked up to see who said down, let out a soft sigh, and continued reading. After about ten minutes of silence, Hermione finally just cracked.  
"Why aren't you trying to get on my nerves?" She asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Ron asked completely oblivious to what Hermione was talking about.

"Every time you see me doing anything that has to do with learning, you make some rude comment, or try to persuade me not to read! Why aren't you doing that now?" Hermione said louder than she needed to.

"I just came down here to think! Is that so wrong?!" Ron yelled.

"It is if it includes "think" and "you" in the same sentence!" Hermione yelled back.

"What's that sopposed to mean?" Ron yelled very angry by her comment.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Hermione screamed and stormed up the stairs to Ginny's room. Ron could have sworn he heard a small sob before she slammed the door behind her. Ron paid no attention though, as he stormed upstairs to his own room.

Urgh! What have I done! Now I deffinetely don't have a chance with Hermione! Ron thought to himself as he collapsed onto his bed.

"What happened?" Ginny asked when Hermione stormed into the room with tears falling down her face. "Wait, don't tell me. You had another row with Ron didn't you?" Hermione only nodded and then gulped. "What was it about this time? And please say it wasn't about Viktor Krum again!"

"It wasn't about Viktor." Hermione replied truthfully.

"Then what was it about?" Ginny asked. Hermione told her about Ron coming downstairs and sitting with her, and how she ran off in the middle of the fight.

"Now I've ruined everything! I'll never have a chance with him! He probably hates me!" Hermione said and started to cry again.

"No! That's not true! You guys fight all the time! He loves you!" Ginny said trying to comfort her.

"No he doesn't! No one loves me!" Hermione said. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Ginny got up to answer it. She opened it only a crack so that nobody would see Hermione's tear stained face. It was none other than Ron.

"What d'you want?" Ginny asked rudely.

"I need to talk to Hermione!" Ron said. Ginny glared at him, but opened the door wider so that he could enter. She stayed glued to her spot. "Alone!" He added. Ginny looked over to Hermione to make sure it was okay with her. She nodded her head. Ginny left the room while muttering something about stupid brothers.

Ron stepped inside of the room and closed the door behind him. Hermione, he saw, was sitting on Ginny's bed with dried tears visible on her face.

"We need to talk." Ron said sitting down next to Hermione. All she did was nod her head, for she was afraid if she's try to speak, she might start crying infront of Ron, which was the last thing she wanted to do.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have made a big deal about-" Ron started to say, but was cut off by Hermione.

"-No I'm sorry! I shouldn't have even started the fight!" Hermione said.

"You don't have to be sorry." Ron said.

"Well I am!" Hermione said stubernly.(A/N sorry! I'm a bad speller!)

They were both ompletely silent for a long time. Them, suddenly Ron spoke.

"Um, Mione," He began.

"Yes?"

"Do you uh, w-want to um, er, have a p-picnic, maybe, possibly, w-with me, mayber t-tomorrow?" Ron stuttered.

"You...and me...on a picnic...together?...alone?" Hermione asked?

"You don't have to come if you don't want to..."

"Yes! Yes, I would love to!" Hermione said and hugged Ron.

_If only we could stay like this forever!_ Ron thought. Then Hermione suddenly pulled away.

"I-I should probably, you know, go." Ron said reluctantly.

"Oh, yeah." Hermione said softly.

"Uh, bye."

"Yeah, bye."

Once she saw Ron enter his room and close the door, Ginny re-entered the room.

"What did the prat want?" Ginny asked Hermione hottly.

"Oh, nothing!" Hermione said in a sing song voice.

"Doesn't look like it!" Ginny giggled.

"Well he didn't want much...he just appoligized and asked me out on a picnic!" Hermione sqealed.

"Like on a date?" Ginny asked astonished.

"Mmhm!"

"Alone?"

"Yep!"

"On a picnic?"

"Uh huh!"

"You?"

"Yes!"

"And him?"

"Yeah!"

"Together?"

"Of course!"

"Ehmigod! He actually asked you out!" Ginny said more to herself than to Hermione.

"And he appoligized! He never appoligizes!"

Ginny just stood there completely speachless.

Meanwhile, as Ginny tried to figure out how Ron got the courage to ask Hermione out to a picnic so suddenly, and Hermione just smiled at everything, Ron was going through everything in his mind.

"How did this happen?" He asked himself aloud. He hadn't even been planning on a picnic in the first place! He just blurted it out. Now he was gonna have to make a picnic basket, and set up a clanket somewhere where the twins wouldn't "accidentaly" walk in on them, and he had to find some way to tell her his feelings!

That night he went to bed with nothing on his mind but Hermione.

What'ya think? Did you like it? Yes? No? Maybe so?


	3. OMG! I'm so sorry!

OMG!! I am sooooooo sorry! I completely forgot I had even put this fanfic on here! I had like, a bajillion chapters written in my notebook, but it was going absolutely nowhere, so i just stopped writing it, and I completely forgot I had even put it on here! I'm sorry, but I can't finish it. Sorry for taking so long! (a year) :( Sorry again! But please read my other fanfics!! And leave comments! :)


End file.
